This invention relates to sewing machines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine having a stationary bottom part, an arm pivotally mounted on the bottom part and movable from a fixable sewing position to an inoperative position away from the point of stitch formation, and a revolving looper which is received by the arm and cooperates with a needle guided in the bottom part and traverses the work upwardly, and which also includes a displaceable work clamp with a tensioning frame for the work.